The present application relates to server technology, and more specifically, to determining how to replicate data in a server.
In a cloud-computing environment, replication of data as against using another technique to provide data to an end-user has different cost implications. For example, a database administrator (DBA) or any other personnel in a cloud computing environment provider may be tasked to decide an optimal data replication strategy that could be used for a query offload.